Паранойя
by PrinceBlya
Summary: Гримдджо и Ноитора. Что из этого выйдет?


Название: Паранойя

Автор: stupid stump

Пейринг: Ноитора/Гриммджо

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанр: виньетка, драма.

Предупреждение: ненормативная лексика.

Дисклеймер: Все Кубо.

От автора: Написано на фикатон для Взмах. Не вышло того чего он хотел. Ноитора далеко не мое.

Написано для: Взмах на Sex(ta)-фикатон 2009

**Страница 4 абзац 3.**

**Шестой или пятый? Кто пройдет первым?**

Гриммджо не собирался уступать. Шел себе прямо, прямо и пойдет. И откровенно похуй, что Ноитора загородил путь.

- Пошел прочь. – Ноитора окинул Шестого презрительным взглядом, загораживая собой проход, и уступать явно не собирался.

- Разбежался. – Шестой сплюнул в сторону, всем своим видом показывая, что приказы уродов выполнять не собирается. И то, что эта тварь выше его, краше не делает. Собственно, Гриммджо никого не уважал кроме себя, зачем тратить на других свое уважение? Пускай при нем останется, еще пригодится.

- Ты, жалкая шавка, пройти дай. – Отчетливо произнес Джируга, примеривая расстояние до Гриммджо, чтобы дать по одному месту как следует и больше не тявкал.

- Я дважды повторять не буду, насекомое.

Ни тот, ни другой терпением не запасался, тратить свое время на кого-то еще не хотелось. Джируга резко рванул вперед, ударом кулака поддых снес Гриммджо с ног и придавил к стене. Сеста резко выдохнул, отреагировать не успел - теряем сноровку.

- Слушай тварь. – Еще один удар туда же, глаза в глаза, гадкий однако взгляд у Пятого. – Насекомое здесь ты. Знай свое место, придурок. – Последовал третий удар по челюсти, и Гриммджо грохнулся на пол, глухо рыча. Ноитора передернул плечами, глядя сверху вниз на Шестого, сделал несколько шагов в сторону и напоследок выплюнул - Жалеть больше не буду.

**Страница 5. Абзац 2.**

**Святой Мученик-Потрошитель.**

Ой, блядь, как он зол. Руки чешутся, и как назло поблизости рядом никого. Ох, он сейчас бы с удовольствием разорвал кого-нибудь. Только попадись кто-нибудь, сил не пожалеет. И посрать кто это будет, хоть свой же фрасьен.

Но фрасьена оказалось мало, избил до смерти, а удовлетворения - ноль.

- Уймись, мусор, воняет. – Спокойно роняет Улькиорра, проходя мимо Гриммджо. Вот с кем бы он не хотел сейчас связываться, так это с Шифером. И не потому что боялся, понятия страх вообще не существовало в его словаре. А потому что жалко тратить силы на такое уебище. Что он и сказал. Улькиорра никак не отреагировал: он уже привык к этому идиоту настолько, что перестал его замечать, лишь изредка обращал на него внимание.

Все так же зверея, Шестой отправился следом.

Пить чай с Владыкой.

Бля, отравить его хотят.

**Страница 15. строка 8.**

**Подушка-удушка.**

- Ты охренел, что ли, Ноитора? - Еле как прохрипел Джагерджак, чувствуя, что воздуха становится все меньше и меньше. Джируга захохотал, стискивая пальцы на шее все сильней. Нравилось ему мучить других, ой как нравилось.

- Что, шавка, не ждал? А я вот тут. – Нет, он точно охренел. На кой черт приперся сюда - так и не понял. Ах да, точно, скучно же. Развлечься хотел. Правда, развлекаться он умеет лишь одним способом. Только вот Гриммджо не собирался быть развлечением. Поспал, твою мать, называется.

Отбиться все-таки сумел, и даже больше. Глядя на то, как Джируга потирает левую скулу и явно думает не о приятно, Шестой не смог сдержать гадкой ухмылки.

- Лови подарок, надолго запомнишь. – Теперь хохотал уже Гриммджо. Пятый зашипел, но в долгу не остался. На шее Гримджо красовались красные пятна, которое явно не скоро пройдут.

**Страница 17. абзац 3.**

**Дело на тело.**

- Мать твою Ноитора! А не пойти ли тебе? – Гриммджо срывается. Причем не в первый раз уже. Это как паранойя, стоит только кому-то въебать в одно место больше двух раз, как хочется еще еще и еще. О да, он бы с удовольствием въебал бы Ноиторе еще раза три, и все в одно и тоже. Жалко, что настроения нет.

Ноитора только презрительно фыркает и поудобнее ерзает на стуле. Стул находится в комнате Гриммджо, который, между прочим, снова спал. Ах ты, скотина, поиграть решил, да? «Дак мы поиграем, ох как поиграем…» - многообещающее подумалось в голове Шестого.

Ноитора буквально упивался состоянием Гриммджо, для него чувствовать нервозное состояние других - как наркотик. А Гриммджо в неадеквате любого психа переплюнет.

- Успокойся шавка, я просто мимо проходил.

- Имел я твое мимо в одно место. – рыкнул Шестой.

- Да у тебя недоеб, Джагерджак!

- Недоеб будет у тебя, насекомое. – Гриммджо словами не разменивался, да сплюсовал еще туда же весьма «приличный» жест средним пальцем.

**Страница 19. строка 3.**

**Шавка думает.**

Совершенно случайно Гриммджо опять засек Пятого в ненужном месте и в ненужное время. Это какое-то взаимное нежелание видеть друга выливается как раз в невзаимное желание видеть друг друга. Если по-простому, то просто напросто натыкаться друг на друга стало утомительно. А уж сколько раз рвали друг другу глотки - уже не сосчитать. И до сих пор не могут понять, кто же выиграл бой: либо тварь либо насекомое. В общем, после седьмого раза Ноитора смело объявил ничью. Гриммджо считал, что выиграл он, предлагал Джируге приобрести очки у одной известной шлюхи.

Пятый молчать опять же не стал.

Пятый откровенно ржал над шестым. Да куда уж ему убогому понять какую-то шавку.

А шавка в очередной раз давилась отравой Айзена.

**Страница 21. строка 12.**

**Отрава спасительная.**

От Айзеновской отравы хотелось блевать. Но Джагерджак терпел, каждый раз терпел, борясь с гадким ощущением, и выпивал после этого в три раза больше воды. Но все равно не помогало.

- C-c-суууука. – Блаженно сполз с камня на холодные плиты и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, заснул. Хвост отправился в свободный полет и делал что ему заблагорассудится.

Ну, вот кто бы ему дал поспать, размечтался. Через какое-то время зал огласил еще один вопль.

- С-с-ссуууууукааа! – только более злой и вообще явно негативный. И что-то уж странно больно было.

- Су-ууууукаа! – уже наяву. Явно бешеный, и не мудрено - то ли еще будет. А все-таки болело. И очень уж больно.

- Десять – Как же он ненавидит этот отвратительный смех. До скрежета зубов и потемнения в глаза. Разбудил, тварь.

- Насекомое, сука ты ебаная, ты какого хера тут торчишь? – В ответ последовал одиннадцатый удар поддых.

Так, теперь понятно, что за гадость во рту плещется. Кровь собственная.

- Неужели не ясно, шавка? Прикончить пытаюсь. – Ноитора победоносно оскалился. Только вот еще никого он не победил, только собирался.

- Да пошел ты, ублюдок! Уж от твоей-то руки точно не сдохну, слабоват. – Гриммджо сплюнул прямо на Ноитору, точнее нацелился в лицо, но попал ниже. На белой одежде в районе груди образовалось темно-красное пятно.

- Двенадцать. – В ответ Джируга еще раз дал поддых, на двенадцатом Гриммджо загнулся. Неплохо так въебал. А ведь въебал, сволочь…

И оказывается, он прижат к стене в собственной комнате. Пиздец какой-то, в собственной комнате. Избивают. Ебааать…

- С тебя хватит. Снова пожалею.

Так и хотелось сказать Пятому «пиздуй отсюда», только вот язык онемел. Только вот вообще ничего не мог сказать, как не старайся.

Джируга схватил Шестого за волосы, резко одернул голову назад - аж кадык выступил. Гриммджо был в шоке. Хотя бы оттого, что явственно чувствовал, как что-то мокрое, шершавое вылизывает шею. И с ужасом осознал что это.

Ой, бля, приехали… Капитально приехали.

Настолько капитально, что через десять секунд такого вылизывания Ноитора рвал ему губу зубами, и еще через пять Гриммджо не менее яростно отвечал ему.

Ох, ебаать… недоеб-то у обоих, однако…

**Страница 22 строка 1.**

**Однозначно недоеб. **

Кто бы мог подумать, что отрава будет для него эликсиром жизни?

Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет хлебать эту гадость третьи сутки подряд.

Да что угодно, лишь бы забыть этот вкус во рту.

Блевать тянет еще больше, чем когда он пьет гребаный Айзеновский чай.

И знаете что он сделал, когда в очередной раз Пятый оказался на пороге его комнаты? Правильно. Он дал.

И сука дал так, что потом Ноитора просто каждый раз ему твердил:

- Мать твою, шавка, у тебя недоеб. Да и у меня недоеб.

А потом жестоко трахал.


End file.
